Mimi's Match-Making Service
by lonelybrokensoul
Summary: This takes place after Kiki's Delivery Service. Kiki finds a little girl and decides to take her in. Little does she know, the little girl is trying to set her up with Tombo ;)


**Mimi's Match Making Service **

**Kiki ran through her room as fast as she could, throwing on her best outfit. For once, she had enough money to keep her own and get new clothes. It was quite wonderful-except, now her problem was she could never find anything to wear**

**Kiki checked herself out in a little mirror by the bed. She had on a short sleeved white dress, with a red band in the middle of the dress, and a beautiful pair of red shoes. Yes, the famous red shoes in the window, they were so expensive-but she had finally managed to get her hands on them**

"**Kiki!" piped up a small voice, sounding no older than seven**

**Kiki sighed**

"**Yes?" asked Kiki politely as possible**

"You look so pretty today, how come?" asked the voice. It came from a small seven year old girl named Mimi. Who also happened to be a little witch

**About two months after moving into town, Kiki had been shocked to find a little girl sleeping in the outhouse. She was very tiny for her age and had been crying and shaking like mad. Kiki had felt bad for the little girl at the time, and decided to let her stay the night with her t was later discovered that her name was Mimi, and that Mimi was an orphan, and also a little witch. She found out when she saw Mimi having a heated discussion with Gigi. They were arguing over who got the last glass of milk**

**It was quite funny at the time, but later on when they were talking and Gigi asked why she was there, Mimi broke into tears and told him everything. She told him she was scared, and always hungry, and had nowhere to go**

**About a day later, Gigi suggested Mimi stay with them, and since she was still small, she could share the bed with them. It took no convincing Osano, the idea of having another witch in the household, and another little one, were very exciting to her **

**She and Kiki agreed that once Kiki left, she could have spare room in the attic, and so Mimi's debut came to be**

**At first Mimi was very quiet, and the only one she would talk to was Gigi; but as time went on, her personality began to shine through. She got louder and louder, and got excited about everything. She was adorable, Kiki couldn't deny that-but sometimes her constant questions got annoying**

"**I just want to look pretty" explained Kiki**

"**Oh…you want to look good for him…" said Mimi smugly **

"**Who?" asked Kiki in a curious tone of voice**

"**You know who" said Mimi giggling**

**It was true, Kiki had a crush on someone, but how could Mimi have seen him? Kiki had only seen him a few times, and that was before Mimi moved in with her. His name was Jake, but he was older than her by two years, and had no idea who she was, aside from the deliveries**

**He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes, loved to read, and put his feet in the ocean. He was also smart and sophisticated, everything she looked for in a guy**

"**Anyways, you look so pretty Kiki…I wish I was as pretty as you…" said Mimi looking off into the distance **

**Kiki sighed, she knew Mimi was insecure about how she looked. Mimi was almost her exact copy, she was sweet, cheerful, determined, but most of all, insecure. Mimi had her curls and her deep blue eyes, but Kiki loved it, she thought her curls made her look so cute and was so jealous of them**

**If only Mimi could see what Kiki saw**

"**Mimi, you have your own beauty" said Kiki, tying a red ribbon in Mimi's hair**

**Mimi poked her head through Kiki's legs, examined herself in the mirror, and smiled**

"Wow…that's me?" asked Mimi in awe 

"**Yep" replied Kiki cheerfully "Now come on, we've got to get going or we're going to be late" **

"**Kiki, I think we're already late" said Mimi poking her head out the open door, on the porch, underneath the Kiki sign, was a boy, with glasses waiting patiently **

"**Tombo!" yelled Mimi excitedly. She ran out the door and jumped into Tombo's arms**

**Tombo's eyes widened "What's this? OH-its Mimi! Ready for lift- off?"**

"**Yeah, yeah!" called Mimi happily **

"**Ok…here we go!" Tombo lifted Mimi up in the air and twirled her around in a circle**

**Mimi screamed and shut her eyes . Tombo sensed her fear and dropped her. Mimi screamed and hung on to Tombo's arm. Tombo sat down and Mimi let go and tumbled into his arms**

"**Tombo you're so cool! I wish…" she glanced over at Kiki and stayed quiet**

"**You wish what?" asked Tombo curiously**

"**I wish you would come see me every day" said Mimi quietly, her cheeks turning red**

"**I do see you every day, silly" said Tombo grinning. "Now, I'm going to go check on Kiki"**

**Tombo walked through the door Kiki turned around **

"**Well…what do you think?" asked Kiki **

**Tombo's mouth dropped, and it was as if he lost his words**

"**K-ki…Kitty...I mean Kiki, you…you look beautiful" said Tombo at last **

**Mimi grinned mischievously, she knew she was too young for Tombo, but Kiki wasn't….**

"**I'll meet you guys at Jakes" said Tombo as Kiki and Mimi walked out the door]**

"**Okay, bye bye Tombo" said Mimi sweetly, grinning mischievously **

"**What are we going to do at Jakes? Whose Jake? Why are we going? Can I come too, huh huh can I?" asked Mimi eagerly**

"**We're making a delivery, and yes you can come" (I have no choice) thought Kiki**

**Awhile back, Kiki had promised Osano she would take Mimi on her deliveries with her so Osano would have more time with the new baby. So basically she was stuck with her**

**Kiki normalyl wouldn't mind this except…**

**Kiki summoned her broom and jumped on, Gigi jumped on her shoulder. Mimi looked at the broom hesitantly, and climbed on. Kiki jumped and flew the broom through the air**

**Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs, right in Kiki's ear**

**"Get me down, get me down, get me down…! Please Kiki…get me down…." Cried Mimi desperately**

**The feeling didn't last long though; the minute she noticed they were in no danger, she let go of Kiki and waved her arms in the air. She nearly fell off, but managed to grab hold of Kiki's dress**

**For a minute you could see Kiki's undergarments**

**Mimi giggled and immediately reached for what was in Kiki's bag. Kiki had lied to her. In the bag was a box of balloons, some candy, and most important to her, a letter**

**Mimi tried to read it, but before she knew it, the broom was on the ground. A large wooden house with big glass windows stood before them**

**Her eyes widened even more**

"**This is amazing! WOW, so cool, omigosh, Kiki why didn't you tell me THIS is where we're going?! SO cool!" **

**Mimi jumped off the broom, and ran into the grass. She collasped on to it immediately**

**Two boys walked out of the house and watched them curiously**

**Mimi grinned widely as she saw her favorite boy**

"**TOMBO!" yelled Mimi estaticly, as if she hadn't seem in ages**

**Mimi ran over towards Tombo headfirst at his stomach, knocking him down to the ground **

**Tombo layed sprawled on the ground, his glasses completely knocked down**

**Mimi giggled, and grabbed his glasses, putting them on to her face, giving him a librarian look**

**Mimi and Tombo burst into laughter, and even Kiki and Jake were grinning**

"**I'm sorry Tombo, here" said Mimi sweetly. She took the glasses off her face and placed them on to Tombo's**

"**It's alright kiddo-come on, I want you to meet someone" said Tombo. He got off the ground and stood up, reaching for Mimi's hand. Mimi grabbed his hand glady, but as he lead her to the new person, Jake, she let go and started to back up**

**She backed all the way into Kiki, who laughed**

"Mimi, it's okay…he's my friend, his name is Jake" said Kiki softly

**Mimi nodded, her face was flushed red…why was it this boy looked so familiar to her?**

**Mimi walked to Jake slowly and when she finally stood in front of him, instead of shaking his hand, she bowed**

"**It's…it's nice to meet you sir" said Mimi at last**

**Jake laughed **

"**Sir? Why thank you, miss. Come on in, the party is only just beginning" said Jake, walking through the open doors of his house. Mimi, Kiki and Tombo followed**

**As they made it into the house, Tombo, Jake, and Kiki walked into the livign room; but Mimi ran, looking through every room**

She found a room that particularly interested her, and when they found her they couldn't help but smile

"**This, is the coolest, most bestest, springy thingy ever" said Mimi slowly, saying each word as she jumped on the bed**

**It had to be at least five times her size, and when she landed on the bed and fell into the pillows, they nearly swallowed her**

**Jake was the first to approach her**

"**C'mon Mimi, you get to join a party" said Jake, picking her up and holding her in his arms**

**Mimi immediately blushed and tried to get out of his arms**

"**You're…too…warm" said Mimi quietly**

"**I could say the same thing about you…little one" replied Jake softly, putting her down to the ground**

**Mimi smiled and Kiki watched the two of them with envy, she wished Jake would hold her. Not quite the way he was holding Mimi of course- but, just to be in his arm for two seconds**

**Today, would most certainly, be the day that happened; it had to be…**

**As they walked into the living room, Kiki grabbed hold of Jake's hand and smiled**

"**Happy birthday Jake" said Kiki cheerfully**

"**Uh..thanks…" replied Jake slightly uncomfortably. He managed a weak smile and sat on the couch**

**Kiki blushed a color so deep, she had Mimi beat. She and Jake were holding hands!**

**Jake glanced over at Kiki and moved his hand**

"R-right…I have something for you" said Kiki shyly, pulling out the stuff in her bag

"**Wow, Kiki thank you" said Jake, "These are my favorites" he grabbed some candy and popped it into this mouth**

**He handed some to Mimi, and blew a big, pink bubble around his mouth **

**Mimi smiled and followed suit, except….**

"**I…ca-..do it…" said Mimi trying her best to make a bubble too**

**Jake laughed and blew an even bigger one**

**Mimi crossed her arms and Jake grinned**

"**Hey, don't be that way, you'll get it eventually" he reassured**

"**Sorry for not getting you anything" said Tombo**

"**No problem, your love is enough" said Jake. He pulled Tombo up to him, and kissed him right on the lips**

**Tombo jumped back immediately and Mimi made a face**

"**Hey, **_**I **_**was supposed to kiss him!" shouted Mimi angrily**

**Kiki ran out of the room with tears in her eyes, why did he do that? The one she loved, had already stolen a kiss, and from her best friend, nonetheless**

"**Kiki…!" yelled Mimi running after her as fast as her feet could carry her**

"**I hope you two love birds are happy" said Mimi angrily, she stuck her tongue at them, and ran towards Kiki**

"**What the heck? Why did you do that? You're not really…." **

"**Gay?" interrupted Jake "Maybe…but to be honest I just did it to watch her reaction" **

"**I can't believe you'd do that. All to see how Kiki…"**

"Not her" interrupted Jake "Her" said Jake, pointing his finger right at Mimi

**_AUTHORS NOTE **

**Well, that's the end of chapter 1. What do you think? There hasn't been any match-making yet, but this is just the beginning. Trust me, its going to get a lot better. Did you guys like the little guy on guy moment? ; ) Sorry for the homophobes out there, but I had to add it! : D I was cracking up while I was writing it. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please R&R Thanks : ) Love Always, ~*~Michelle~*~**


End file.
